1992–93 NBA season
The 1992–93 NBA season was the 47th season of the National Basketball Association. The season ended with the Chicago Bulls winning their third-straight NBA Championship, beating the Phoenix Suns 4 games to 2 in the NBA Finals. Notable occurrences *The 1993 NBA All-Star Game was played at the Delta Center in Salt Lake City, Utah, with the West defeating the East 135–132 in overtime. Much to delight of the local fans, Karl Malone and John Stockton of the Utah Jazz were named co-MVPs of the game. *The Phoenix Suns played their first season at America West Arena. *The San Antonio Spurs played their final season in the HemisFair Arena. *The Charlotte Hornets became the first of the four late-1980s expansion franchises to win a playoff series on Alonzo Mourning's 20-foot jumper at the buzzer in Game 4 of their first round playoff series against the Boston Celtics. *Michael Jordan scored his 20,000th career point and tied Wilt Chamberlain's record of seven scoring titles. *In Game 3 of the NBA Finals, the Suns defeated the Bulls in triple overtime, 129–121. This marked the second time a Finals game lasted three overtimes, along with Game 5 of the 1976 Finals, which also involved the Suns. Coincidentally, in the 1976 game, Paul Westphal played for the Suns, and in the 1993 game, he coached the Suns. *Michael Jordan scored 40 or more points in 4 consecutive games of the NBA Finals, setting an unprecedented mark, and averaged an NBA Finals record 41.0 points per game for the series. *The Chicago Bulls defeated the Phoenix Suns in the NBA Finals to become the first team in almost 30 years to win three consecutive championships. *New Jersey Nets guard Drazen Petrovic was killed in an automobile accident in Munich, Germany on June 7. Almost two months later, on July 27, Boston Celtics guard Reggie Lewis died of a heart attack during practice. Both were later honored by their respective teams by retiring their numbers, though Petrovic would be eventually inducted into the Basketball Hall of Fame. *The Dallas Mavericks became the third team to lose 70 games in a season, after the 1972–73 Philadelphia 76ers and the 1986–87 Los Angeles Clippers. They finished 11–71. Standings By division ;Eastern Conference ;Western Conference By conference Notes *'z' – clinched home court advantage for the conference playoffs *'y' – clinched division title *'x' – clinched playoff spot Statistics leaders NBA awards Yearly awards *'Most Valuable Player:' Charles Barkley, Phoenix Suns *'Rookie of the Year:' Shaquille O'Neal, Orlando Magic *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Clifford Robinson, Portland Trail Blazers *'Most Improved Player:' Mahmoud Abdul-Rauf, Denver Nuggets *'Coach of the Year:' Pat Riley, New York Knicks *'All-NBA First Team:' **F - Karl Malone, Utah Jazz **F - Charles Barkley, Phoenix Suns **C - Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **G - Mark Price, Cleveland Cavaliers *'All-NBA Second Team:' **F - Dominique Wilkins, Atlanta Hawks **F - Larry Johnson, Charlotte Hornets **C - Patrick Ewing, New York Knicks **G - John Stockton, Utah Jazz **G - Joe Dumars, Detroit Pistons *'All-NBA Third Team:' **F - Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls **F - Derrick Coleman, New Jersey Nets **C - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **G - Tim Hardaway, Golden State Warriors **G - Dražen Petrović, New Jersey Nets *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **F - Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls **F - Dennis Rodman, Detroit Pistons **C - Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **G - Joe Dumars, Detroit Pistons *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **F - Horace Grant, Chicago Bulls **F - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **C - Larry Nance, Cleveland Cavaliers **G - Dan Majerle, Phoenix Suns **G - John Starks, New York Knicks *'All-NBA Rookie First Team:' **Shaquille O'Neal, Orlando Magic **Christian Laettner, Minnesota Timberwolves **LaPhonso Ellis, Denver Nuggets **Alonzo Mourning, Charlotte Hornets **Tom Gugliotta, Washington Bullets *'All-NBA Rookie Second Team:' **Walt Williams, Sacramento Kings **Clarence Weatherspoon, Philadelphia 76ers **Latrell Sprewell, Golden State Warriors **Robert Horry, Houston Rockets **Richard Dumas, Phoenix Suns '' '' Player of the week The following players were named NBA Player of the Week. Player of the month The following players were named NBA Player of the Month. Rookie of the month The following players were named NBA Rookie of the Month. Coach of the month The following coaches were named NBA Coach of the Month. Category:NBA season